


Weep for the Species

by hunters_retreat



Category: Bones, Bones/NCIS, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Movie References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on.  Transformers?  I was giving that one away.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weep for the Species

 

  
“And you, are definitely… more than meets the eye.”

She stared at him for a minute, blank expression on her face and Tony finally caved.  “Come on.  Transformers?  I was giving that one away.”

“I don’t know what that means.” 

“More than meets the eye?  What do you mean you don’t know what that means?”

“I’m positive my use of language was quite clear.”

“How can you not know the Transformers?”

“Honey, don’t even try.”  Angela said, coming up with a smile.

Tony shook his head.  “Alright, fine.  But I weep for the species when our best and brightest don’t know Transformers.”

“Transformers?”  Booth asked, walking into the tail of the conversation.  “Great movie.”

“See!”

Bones looked at Angela and sighed.  “Now I weep for the species.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of Brennan & DiNozzo, I don't know what that means


End file.
